


A Study In Stubbornness

by Kookookarli



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF!John, Challenge Response, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookookarli/pseuds/Kookookarli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Johnlock Challenges Gift Exchange. </p>
<p>The prompt was "I would like John being all doctor-y and patching up a wound Sherlock got somehow! and Sherlock trying to be all tough about it, even though it actually really hurts! Any rating."</p>
<p>This story is a gift for illalwayslovesherlock on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study In Stubbornness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illalwayslovesherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=illalwayslovesherlock).



> My lovely betas were Chalcedony Rivers on Fanfiction.net and tennant-has-the-tardis-at-221B on tumblr.

There are many words that are often used to describe Sherlock Holmes: genius, rude, handsome, just to name a few. Another word that is commonly used by people who have known Sherlock for any length of time is stubborn. If he decides something needs to be done… it will be done, no matter the consequences. Sometimes, this is a good thing. Other times it has been known to wreck only havoc, and is considered by everyone excluding Sherlock to not be a very good thing. It all depends on perspective, really. If he is doing something that works in your favor, you have nothing to worry about. However, if Sherlock and his stubbornness are working against you - well, you will not be a happy person for much longer.

It gets things done as often as it prevents things from getting done; things that are very important to both Sherlock and those around him. For example, when Sherlock is on a case, he is on a case. He doesn't do anything that is not related to the case. Things that are not related to the case include things like eating and sleeping. So yes, while his stubbornness and lack of patience can occasionally be a good thing, rarely is that true. Right now? It is very, very bad.

...

John Watson is a kind man, a patient man. However, a kind and patient man can also be a stubborn man. Both his patience and stubbornness have helped to get John through University and the military.

His days as a medical student are long gone, as are his days in the army. John Watson is now working as a doctor at a local clinic, a far cry from the field medicine that he was so accustomed to. Frankly, his new job is terribly boring. For a man who craves adrenaline, there is nothing worse. However, in reality there was nothing to worry about.

John Watson also 'works' as an assistant to the world's only consulting detective. Now that is a job that both gave John the thrill he desires, as well as tests both his patience and his kindness. He is the one who has to calm and soothe people's nerves; well, he doesn't have to, but he does, because he is kind. It is his patience that keeps him in the right state of mind to be able to do that.

We all know that John is stubborn. When you really think about it, it is sometimes difficult to differentiate between patience and stubbornness. However, right now that doesn't matter - because right now, John Watson needs both.

…

You see, Sherlock Holmes is a consulting detective; the consulting detective. John Watson is his assistant.

There are many things that are involved in being a consulting detective. Chasing potentially armed criminals is one of these things. It is also not known to be particularly safe; it is in fact quite dangerous. However, both Sherlock and his John ignore the risks and jump right into situations that could possibly be life threatening. Neither of these men have yet died - obviously. However, they have both been injured many times.

Very often the injuries are rather minor, something that can be walked off or healed in a day or two. They always seem to be perfectly fine in the end. They usually are perfectly fine in the end.

Typically, the criminal that is being chased is caught eventually, by no other than Sherlock and John. What happens after the criminal is cornered is never the same - though the boys' behavior does seem to follow a certain pattern. While they are not worried if they are putting themselves in danger; they will jump in front of a bullet to prevent the other from getting injured.

For example: if one of them is hurt - well, the person who inflicted the wound? No one will ever find his, or her, body.

…

Since you now know that if either Sherlock or John is ever injured, you are to run far. Not that it will matter - not really.

Why is this so important? It is so very important because one of our boys was injured. They were chasing one of the numerous criminals they have encountered on the job. The only difference - the only problem - was that this criminal apparently had a partner. A partner who seemed to have some sense of strategy (the man they were chasing certainly did not).

While Sherlock and John were chasing the criminal, his partner was chasing them. Perhaps it wouldn't have been such an issue if they knew that he was there - it was most definitely not a new situation. However, Sherlock would usually discover the man beforehand and tell John. Sherlock would continue chasing and John was to go after the one behind them.

Except this time it didn't happen.

This time they got shot before they had time to shoot.

Well, when I say they, I mean Sherlock. He dropped to the ground and John immediately went over to him. During that time the two criminals got away. John peeled away layers of clothing until he could get a look at the shirt sleeve that was rapidly becoming stained with blood.

…

The criminals they were chasing were long since gone. John got to Sherlock's mobile and phoned Lestrade saying that Sherlock had been injured and they were going back to the flat. John hadn't gotten a good look at the wound - Sherlock's shirt was still in the way - but he was applying pressure to help staunch the blood flow. He would prefer it if an ambulance was called, but he also knew the wound wasn’t fatal and in need of such urgent care. 

Besides, John is a doctor - an army doctor. This was most definitely something he could deal with – something he has dealt with.

The taxi ride there was tense as John wasn't exactly sure what to say, as Sherlock stayed silent just looking at John with his wide, pale eyes. John settled for kissing him on the forehead, one hand brushing back the curls with the other remaining wrapped around the wound.

Once the cabbie was paid and they were settled in the living room, John got a chance to remove the remaining layers of Sherlock's clothing to get a look at the wound. The bullet had scraped his arm, resulting in heavy bleeding - just a flesh wound. John took a look at it and said, "Well, it just needs to be stitched and bandaged."

…

It was as if Sherlock had woken from a stupor. Where he had been silent and surprisingly compliant since he had been shot, now he was moving into various positions, all the while going off on a tangent featuring a multitude of various unrelated topics.

"Sherlock."

"What, John?"

"I need to stitch up your arm. Sherlock - you just got shot."

"I'm fine."

"No, you are not fine. Sherlock. That needs to be disinfected, stitched, and dressed."

"Dull."

While this was very much in character, and eased a small amount of John's worry, he was still very frustrated.

"Sherlock, at this point I don't care if I have to knock you out, I am going to stitch that up, even if only to prevent blood from getting everywhere."

Sherlock remained silent after that. The silent treatment it was then. John went to fetch his medical supplies. Once he returned, Sherlock was still lying on the couch in his normal position. John kissed him on the forehead, then on his head for good measure. Surprisingly he got a pleasant hum in reply.

While disinfecting the wound, John heard a quiet groan. Cussing over the fact that he forgot, he immediately grabbed the nearby paracetamol from where it was lying on the coffee table on top of a book.

…

Eventually, Sherlock was passed out on the couch, exhausted after days of being on a case. His arm was stitched up and bandaged and John was sitting at the desk updating his blog. It had been about three hours since they had got back and about two since Sherlock had fallen asleep. John had tried to go to sleep but had found himself unable to. He had become used to sleeping with Sherlock beside him. It was oddly disconcerting to be in their bed (John's room having long since been converted into storage) with Sherlock lying silently in the living room.

John finished typing and posted the entry. He shut his laptop and put his empty mug in the kitchen and headed to the bedroom to once again try to fall asleep. He had been awake for hours and he was exhausted. John went over to the couch again and kissed Sherlock's forehead, brushing away the ebony curls. His hand found itself tracing his lover's cheekbones and brow. He straightened and turned around, but before he could go a thin hand tightened around his wrist.

Before he knew it, he found himself being tugged to lie on top of his partner. Sherlock's eyes were closed, and John found himself to drifting off to the sound of his lover's heartbeat.


End file.
